Comme la tranche de pain et la confiture
by Serinu-chan
Summary: Ici il y a: des personnages tous plus tarés les uns que les autres, des situations génantes et/ou grotesque . Ecrite en coopération avec "ma boîte à idée" comme je l'appel, j'ai nommé: Antwind! Amateur de conneries, c'est par ici que ça se passe! Kiba/Ino
1. Une arrivée foudroyante

**Comme la tranche de pain et la confiture**

Introduction :

Nous voici donc- un peu comme toujours- au village de Konoha (ou village de la feuille pour les intimes) là où un bel été s'annonçait pour nos jeunes amis.

Parmi eux, les incontournables : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyûga, Shikamaru Nara ainsi que Ino Yamanaka et Kiba Inuzuka (qui seront pour aujourd'hui les personnages principaux de cette histoire)...

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée fouroyante!

L'histoire commence dans la maison des Yamanaka, il était déjà 10h00 _(oh sa va hein ! elle est en vacances) _lorsque la jeune Ino se leva tranquillement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Au menu ce matin : l'inévitable tranche de pain avec un peu _(elle fait attention à sa ligne !!)_ de confiture.

En arrivant dans la cuisine , elle découvrit une salle vide et paisible, dans laquelle elle avait décidé qu'elle commencerait bien sa journée.

Pendant ce petit moment privilégier, la jeune Yamanaka débuta se qu'elle appel: "un moment de récapitulation journalier" , _(vous vous demandez surrement ce que c'est ! *petit rire sadique *) _moment pendant lequel elle va faire le point sur sa situation:

_sentimentale _(pas besoin de préciser que c'est en rapport avec un certain Sasuke)_

_ et économique _(et oui mine de rien elle s'en souci!!)_

Et aujourd'hui encore, elle en arrivait à la même conclusion: Sasuke ne m'à pas encore avoué qu'il m'aime (mais cela ne saurait tarder), et mes économie _(ah bon, elle en avait??) _sont à sec. En somme rien de très encourageant!

---------------------------------------------------

Après s'être:

_habillée _(3h pour se décider alors qu'elle avait déjà prévu sa tenue la veille!)_

_coiffée _(1h tout ça pour arriver à l'éternelle même coiffure!!)_

_maquillée _(30 min, elle a changée de tenue il faut donc agir en conséquence!!!) _

la blonde peut enfin sortir de chez elle afin d'aller conquérir son beau brun, et de rendre jalouse l'hystérique à poil rose qui lui sert d'am.. _(oups)_ d'ennemie...

Il ne lui faudra que quelques minutes avant de retrouver la joyeuse bande presque au complet -en effet le jeune Uzumaki n'a pas encore trouver le courage de se lever- sur la place principale du village:

_Bonjour... Ah!! Sasuke chériii tu es lààà!!!.

La jeune blonde tel un vrai boulet de canon _(Eh!! arrêtez d'imaginer cette pauvre Ino comme un boulet tout jaune!!) _fonça sur le jeune brun et l'enlaça vigoureusement.

Sasuke:_...

L'hystérique à poil rose:_Arrête ça Ino, ne touche pas à Sasukeee!!!!

Kiba:_Aller les filles ne vous disputez pas, laissez ce pauvre Sasuke tranquille et avouez enfin à tout le monde que vous êtes folles de moi!

Les filles:_Toi la ferme!!

Shikamaru:_ Galère...

Hinata_(et oui elle est la elle aussi)_:_Allons c..ca.. calmez vous! Oh!

Et c'est la que soudain,*_musique des films américains qui fait peur*_ sortit tout droit de nul part, apparut fière et vaillant: Le magnifique Naruto Uzumaki!!

Naruto:_ Salut tout l'mooonde!!!!!

Tout l'mooonde_(sauf Sasuke,Hinata et Shikamaru)_:_ T'es en retard!!!

Naruto:_ Oh sa va hein! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Sakura:_Tu n'a pas de réveil!

Naruto:_C'est pas faut, mais en général tout le monde dit sa.

Shikamaru:_Galère...

Ainsi donc nos jeunes amis _(enfin au complet)_ se dirigèrent tout droit vers le lieu de prédiléction de l'été: la plage!


	2. Un duel acharné

Chapitre 2 : Un duel acharné!

Une fois arrivé là-bas, tous s'installèrent confortablement sur leur serviettes de plage. Chacun avait déjà prévu ce qu'il allait faire:

_pour Naruto, ça allait êre baignade.

_pour Hinata, Kiba et Shikamaru: bronzette et matage en puissance _(sauf pour Shikamaru parce que c'est trop épuisant_).

_pour Sakura et Ino, ce sera la première qui aura l'autorisation de Sasuke pour lui mettre de la crème _(bonne chance les filles!)_

et enfin quand à Sasuke, il va essayer de rester calme face au deux harpies qui se battent pour lui.

Après 5 minutes de crépage de chignon et de bronzette, c'est le jeune Uzumaki, qui fatigué de sauter dans les vagues , va proposer une idée _(d'après lui génial)_ à ses camarades:

Naruto:_ Eh les gars! _(regards meurtriers de la part d'Ino et Sakura)_et les filles, sa tente quelqu'un une partie de beach volley?! dit-il plein d'éspoir.

Shikamaru_ Galère...

Kiba:_Boaf.

Sasuke:_ ...

Sakura:_ Si Sasuke ne joue pas alors moi non plus! dit l'hystérique.

Ino:_ Moi pareil! intervint la blonde.

Sasuke:_ Et si je vais me pendre, vous allez vos pendre aussi?! répliqua t'il impassible.

_(Gros blanc...)_

Sainte Hinata:_ M..moi je ne suis p..pas contre, ça p..pourrait même être a..amusant! On d..désigne des équipes de 3 p..personnes afin de former 2 équipes ég..gales.

Naruto:_ Ouais, merci Hinata!! s'exclama le blond (à la suite de quoi la jeune Hyûga rougit, évidement!)

Kiba:_ Oui mais le dernier il fait quoi? Je vous rappel qu'on est 7!

Sainte Hinata:_ Eh b..bien il n..n'aura qu'à arbitrer!

Shikamaru:_ Woé, je vous arrête ça c'est pour moi. rétorqua le géni.

Naruto:_ Alors c'est bon pour tout le monde? s'assura le blond.

Kiba:_ Pourquoi pas..

Ino:_ Je suis partante! s'écria la blonde.

Sakura:_ Moi aussi ! s'offusqua la jeune Haruno devant l'angouement de son "amie".

Sasuke:_ Puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... lança le brun.

----------------------------------------------------

Une fois que tous se mirent daccord , le tirage au sort commença: la première équipe était constituée de Sasuke, Sakura (au grand desespoir de la blonde) et Hinata; et en conséquence la deuxième équipe était formée de Kiba, Naruto et Ino.

Naruto:_ Ah au fait, pour pimenter un peu tout ça j'ai décidé que l'équipe perdante devrait payer une glaçe à l'équipe adverse!

Tout l'mooonde(sauf Sasuke, Shikamaru et Hinata):_ Quoiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Mais t'es malade!!!

Kiba:_ Moi ça me va, de toute façon avec moi mon équipe ne peut pas perdre.

Sakura:_ Toi la ferme!

Sasuke(étrangement impatient):_ Bon on peut commencer.

Une fois les 2 équipes en plaçe, notre géni de la flegme j'ai nommé :Shikamaru l'endormis ,qui ici fesait office d'arbitre donna le départ avec un violent (du moins autant qu'il l'a pu) coup de sifflet.

Un violent coup de sifflet:_ Tuuuuuut!!!!!! _(je ne pense pas qu'un sifflet fasse tuut mais bon)._

Dès lors les échanges fusèrent d'une part et d'autre du filet, chacun y mettait du sien pour ne pas écopper de la corvée. La bataille faisait rage, et Naruto et Kiba étaient tout deux bien déterminé à récupérer le ballon afin de pouvoir afronter l'Uchiwa.

C'est ainsi que lorsque le ballon attéri de leur côté, ils s'entrechoquèrent violement en essayant de taper dedant:

_Naruto: Kyaaa Je l'aiii!

_Kiba: Nan c'est moi qui l'aiii!!

BAM, *éclatage de tête en puissance*

Résultat, la trajectoire du ballon fut dévier et il retomba sur la tête de la pauvre Hinata (et l'assomant par la même occasion) .

Shikamaru:_ Naruto et Hinata hors d'étât de poursuivre, vous êtes éliminés!

Naruto gromela il voulait continuer, mais sa tête lui disait le contraire. Quand à Hinata (une fois réveillée) elle lui adressa un petit sourir et lui dit calmement:

Hinata:_ C..ce n'est pas grave, t..tu a fait de ton m..mieu! dit-elle en rougissant.

Il était énervé, mais les simples paroles de l'Hyûga suffirent à l'appaiser.

Shikamaru:_ Bon on s'endort pas hein! _(ça lui va bien de dire ça)_ Le match continu avec Sasuke & Sakura d'un côté et Kiba & Ino de l'autre.

Un violent coup de sifflet:_ Tuuuuuut!!!!

________________________________________________________

_Dans le prochain épisode :_

_Sasuke:_ Tien, prend ça dans les dents!_

_Sakura:_ Kyaa, bravo Sasuke t'es le meilleur!!_

_Kiba:_ Eh merde! Il m'a pas loupé ce con._

_Ino (après un instant de réfléxion) :_ Ca ira?_

_La blonde planta son regard dans celui de l'homme chien, lorsque soudain..._


	3. Chaleur, Tentation, Coup de soleil

Chapitre 3: Chaleur, Tentation, et Coup de soleil...

Ainsi, le match reprit donc avec autant de vigueur que lorsqu'il avait commencé, mais avec deux joueurs en moins.

Tout deux blessés pour une raison _(rapellons-le)_ totalement débile, il se contentèrent d'encourager leurs coéquipiers car _(spécifiquement pour Naruto)_ l'évantualité de devoir payer une glace à Sasuke le mettait hors de lui _(bien que c'était SON idée rapellons-le __également__)._

Je disais donc, la vigueur était au rendez-vous et pour cause: on avait plus l'impression d'assister à un match, mais plutôt à un duel entre Sasuke et Kiba. A présent ils n'étaient plus génés par Naruto _(regard meurtrier de la part de l'Uzumaki: Oh ça va hein tu va pas raler c'est pour la fic!) _ils pouvaient donc se mesurer l'un à l'autre librement. Ce qui n'était pas du goût des deux jeunes "amies" car à présent _(bien qu'elles ne participaient pas tellement avant)_ il ne leur restait plus qu'à décorer du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

Soudain après avoir pris son élant, le jeune Uchiwa se prépara à lancer un vrai boulet de canon _(allusion au chapitre 1, mais je suis sûr que personne ne s'en souvient) _et au dernier moment il interpella l'homme-chien en lui disant:

Sasuke:_ Tiens, prend ça dans les dents!

Le ballon partit à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'écraser violement en plein dans la tronche du pauvre Kiba!

Sakura:_Kyaa, bravo Sasuke t'es le meilleur!! s'extasia la groupie de l'Uchiwa .

Après s'être remit lentement mais surement du précédent "choc", le brun_( malgrès sa machoir légerement défoncée)_ pu articuler ces quelques mots remplient de Haine, de Douleur, de Tristesse, et de Déception:

Kiba:_ Eh merde! Il m'a pas loupé ce con.

En voyant son pauvre coéquipier dans cet étât, la jeune Yamanaka ne pu rester insensible face au drame qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux:

Ino_ (après un instant de réflexion) _:_ Ca ira?

La blonde planta son regard dans celui de l'homme chien, lorsque soudain... Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Kiba: Avec un ptit bisouu je suis sûr que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux!

Ino:_ Vas mourir crétin!

Et c'est ainsi que ce clotura cette joyeuse sortie, résultat: Hinata, Naruto et Kiba furent obligés de se rendre à l'hôpital de Konoha pour "coups de et blessures" ; les deux jeunes "amies" s'y étaient rendues pour "coups de soleil" à force de ne rien faire ; l'équipe de Kiba dû payer une glâce à l'équipe de Sasuke _(mais eux aussi ils en ont acheté une parce qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud) _.

----------------------------------------------------

Alors que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez au village de Konoha, on pouvait apercevoir la jeune Ino qui reprenait le chemin de sa maison. Elle en profita pour observer les alantours: les cerisiers étaient en _(cerise?),_ les jardins étaient bordés de fleurs de mille et une couleurs, les jeunes couples se promenaient tendrement main dans la main... Ce spectacle elle aurait pu l'admirer encore longtemps si un jeune homme "taché triangulairement sur les deux joues" ne l'avait pas sortie de sa rêverie:

Kiba:_ Hey belle blonde, le teint tomate ce n'est pas ce qui te sied le mieux tu sais ! dit-il avec une graaaaaaande subtilité .

Ino:_ Je risque de me répeter mais... Vas mouriiiiiiiiir!!!!!!

Kiba:_ Bon écoute , pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai prise dans mon équipe hein?! et pour qui d'autre crois-tu que j'aurais accepté de me défigurer le visage!

_petit flash back..._

_Sasuke:_ Tiens, prend ça dans les dents!_

_Le ballon partit à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'écraser violement en plein dans la tronche du pauvre Kiba!(sauvant de peu la jeune Yamanaka qui se trouvait dans la trajectoire du dit ballon)- ahah je suis sûr que vous n'aviez pas vu ça!!_

_Sakura:_Kyaa, bravo Sasuke t'es le meilleur!! s'extasia la groupie de l'Uchiwa ._

_fin du petit flash back..._

Ino:_ M..mais je...

Kiba:_ Je sais que t'en as que pour "Sasuke le frigide", mais voila fallait bien que quelqu'un se bouge le cul donc: je t'aime Ino!

Ino:_..............................................................................

Kiba:_ Tu sais avec des mots c'est mieux!

Ino:_ Je...

______________________________________________________

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE, MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout l'mooonde: Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba:_ Mais tu m'avait pas dit que l'histoire finissait maintenant et que ça devait finir en "lovehappy-end" avec Ino?

Moi: Si mais j'ai changé d'avis , y a une idée qui vient de fleurir dans ma tête donc il me faut au moins un chapitre en plus.

Kiba:_ Et dire qu'à la base c'était un One shot, je devrais être casé depuis longtemps!!

Moi:_ Patiente, patiente...


	4. Le crétin qui ne comprenait rien

Chapitre 4: Le crétin qui ne comprenait rien...

Kiba:_ Je sais que t'en as que pour "Sasuke le frigide", mais voila fallait bien que quelqu'un se bouge le cul donc: je t'aime Ino!

Ino:_..............................................................................

Kiba:_ Tu sais avec des mots c'est mieux!

Ino:_ Je...

Premier choc! La tout de suite le premier mot qui lui venu en tête était: "heiiiiiiiiiiiin??!!". Son visage en était dailleur déjà à un état de décomposition avancé, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts: deux billes! Ca bouche était elle aussi grande ouverte, mais l'action "parler" n'était pas disponible à ce moment là. Elle était heureuse , mais surtout surprise, en plus Kiba n'était pas "si moche que ça" _(désolée Kiba), _et puis en y réflechissant ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée... **"Ah mais merde! Après tout je n'aime que Saasukee !!"** Aussi elle s'apprétait à refuser lorsque son regard azur croisa celui du brun.

Deuxième choc! Il l'a dévorait du regard en prenant soin de s'attarder sur chacune de ses courbes,ses jolies courbes _(eh mais il regarde où là?? arrête ça sale pervers!!)_ Elle se faisait littéralement détaillée de haut en bas, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment _(quoique) _aussi elle aurait bien voulu lui mettre une baffe monumentale "à la Sakura" mais l'action "bouger" était aussi bloquer, en même temps on ne l'avait pas regardé comme SA depuis longtemps. Mais quand même,elle rassembla tout son courage pour sortir la phrase la plus ambigûe et la plus débile qu'elle n'ai jamais sortie:

Ino:_ Ecoute , j..je ... Je suis désolée. dit elle en rougissant avant de piquer un sprint tout droit jusque chez elle _(Hinata, sors de ce corps!!)._

**Mais pourquoi mon coeur bat-il si fort? Quel est ce sentiment qui monte en moi? Je ressens de l'affection pour Kiba-kun mais est-ce vraiment tout? **_(haha vous y avait cru? nan c'était une blague oubliez ce que vous venez de lire)_

Ca c'est ce que l'on appel: se prendre un beau rateau! Pensait à ce moment là le maitre-chien.

Kiba:_ Eh merde! Même quand il est pas là, cet abruti de Sasuke continu de me pourrir la vie!

C'est ce moment précis que "l'imprévisible Uzumaki" choisit pour entrer en scène:

Naruto:_ Hey "toutou-man"! _(nan ne dites rien) _Je t'ai vu avec Ino-chan, alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?? demanda t-il tout fier de sa découverte.

Kiba:_ Tu veux savoir se qu'il va se passer?? répéta t-il mystérieux.

Naruto:_ Oui vas-y racooooonte!!!

Kiba:_ Et si je commencais par enfoncer mon poing dans ta figure ? dit-il impassible.

Naruto:_ OOOOOuuuuaaaiis. Heu, hein?! Mais keskissépassé???

Kiba:_ Laisse tomber. Sur ce, las, il mit ses mains dans ses poches avant rentrer lui aussi chez lui. Laissant le pauvre Uzumaki tout seul:

Naruto:_ Héé, et moi!!

-------------------------------------------------

Ce matin là Ino se réveilla vers 7h30, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi se répétant sans cesse les paroles du brun: _je t'aime Ino! _Après tout il aurait très bien pu lui mentir! Cette idée lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais généralement ce sont les filles qui viennent à Kiba et pas l'inverse! Faut dire qu'il dégage un de ces trucs, avec ce petit côté animal qui lui va si bien ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille... **Oula ressaisi toi ma vieille tu bave là!**

Ce fut donc vers 8h00 _(après avoir essuyé la bave)_ qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, toujours au menu: du pain mais avec cette fois ci beaucoup de confiture . Sa ligne? C'est pas VRAIMENT le premier truc dont elle allait se soucier, nan la elle était plutot en train de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une sale situation; voici le problème:

_D'un côté il y a le magnifique beau gosse dont elle est folle depuis des années mais qui ne lui a JAMAIS adressé la parole, j'ai nommé: Sasukeee.

_De l'autre il y a le gars qui est très beau également,qui ne lui est pas indiférent, et qui vient de lui déclarer sa flamme, j'ai nommé : Kibaaaa!!!!

Après une intense réflexion, la solution lui apparut tout naturelement, comment n'avait elle pas pu y penser plus tôt... Sasuke évidement!! _(-_________-""")_

De son coté le jeune Inuzuka avait toujours du mal à encaisser son échec, il savait qu'Ino était amoureuse de Sasuke pourtant elle lui avait paru troublée _(sans blagues). _De plus elle s'est enfui sans même donner de réponse précise... Il avait peut être encore une chance qui sait ? Mais il n'allait pas non plus passer son temps à lui courir après: car ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Kiba Inuzuka supplierait une fille pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Impensable!! **Yeahhh man-attitude!!**

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de chez lui en direction du parc, la-bas au moins il sera tranquille. Mais voila, le mot "tranquillité" ne fait pas parti du dictionnaire de Konoha! C'est donc avec surprise qu'il y découvrit Sakura et Ino! Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir, mais les deux "amies" l'avait vu:

Sakura:_ T'enfuit pas Kiba reste avec nous, on parlait justement de toi!

Kiba:_ Rien d'étonnant, qui n'aimerait pas parler de moi!

Sakura:_ Et de la manière dont Sasukeeee t'a explosé la tête hier! _(crise de fou rire)_

Ino:_ _(Vire au rouge tomate et n'ose pas le regarder en face)_

Kiba:_ ... Ah, c'est clair c'était tordant, ha ha ha.

Sakura:_ C'est sûr! On aurait même dit que tu t'était mis devant exprés pour lui faciliter la tâche. (_Nouvelle crise de fou rire.)_

Kiba:_Ouais ben si t'avais un peu mieu regardé... * regard suppliant de la part d'Ino* tu aurais même vu cette superbe bosse que je me suis faite. Bon ben j'y vais moi hein?!

Sakura:_ Ben qu'est ce qu'il a, il a des puces ou quoi?

Ino:_ La ferme débile!

Sur ce il partit en direction de chez Naruto, lui au moins saura lui remonter le moral . Et tant pis pour la tranquilité!

Il marchait toujours lorsqu'on lui saisit brutalement le bras, qui que ce soit il n'allait pas le tenir longtemps! Au moment où il se retourna tout en brandissant son poing, il fut stoppé net en voyant la jeune blonde. Ino l'avait suivit!!

Kiba:_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, tu n'était pas en graande conversation avec Sakura!

Ino:_ Si m..mais il fallait que j..je te parle. T..tu sais pour hier..

Kiba:_ Nan ça va j'ai capté, tu t'es bien foutu ma gueule en faisant la fille genée!

Ino sentait ses joues s'empourprer, et peut à peut la colère qui montait, décidement il ne comprenait rien.

Kiba:_ Aller salut! Sur ce il repartit en direction de chez l'Uzumaki, il avait encore plus besoin de réconfort maintenant.

La jeune kunoichi le voyait s'éloigner. Elle partit aussi non sans avoir préalablement lancer un "Crétin" tout à fait audible pour son interlocuteur, ce qui l'enfonca un peu plus dans son désespoir _(normal il a rien comprit) _En effet la jeune kunoichi était très troublé par le brun, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer ni à quoi ça pourrait aboutir. Après tout elle aimait Sasuke, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil...

_________________________________________________

Moi: Et voilaaaa, un chapitre de plus!! (dis-je toute fière ) Alors par ici les votes, lequel des deux est le plus crétin??

Kiba: Keuuwaaah?? Pff, moque oi de nous autant de fois que tu veux n'empêche que t'as toujours que DEUX reviews! Je te l'avait dit, tu aurait du me caser depuis longtemps avec Ino les lecteurs n'attendent que ça!!

Ino: Ouais c'est clair pas de quoi être fière!

Gaara: ...

Kiba: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui??

Moi: Il est venu me rendre un service _*graaaaaaaaand sourir sadique*_

Kiba: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Ino couuuurs il va nous buter!!!

Ino: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Moi: Merci, maintenant je pense qu'il ne se moqueront plus de moi^^

Gaara: Eh toi là! T'as pas laissé de review!

Moi: Eh gaara n'agresse pas les lecteurs, après ils ne me liront plus!! A plus tout l'mooonde!!


	5. Révélation, Hésitation, Confrontation

Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont données du courage pour continuer , mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos d'écrire la suite (.)!!

Car vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais meme moi je ne sais pas quand l'histoire va finir XD

Chapitre 5 : révélation, hésitation et confrontation. 

C'est donc à 10h00 que Kiba arriva chez le jeune Uzumaki , il frappa une fois... puis deux... puis se mit carrément à tambouriner sur le paneau de bois:

Kiba:_ Oh Naruto kes tu fou??!! dit-il (_légèrement) _irrité.

Il attendu une looongue minute jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Naruto, pas vraiment réveillé.

_ Gnéé?

Bam!

_ Et ne dit pas "Gnéé?" comme ça baka! ça fait UNE HEURE que j'attends dehors!!

_ Méééeuuhhh TT_TT

_ Bon aller, vas t'habiller on sort.

Sur ce Naruto partit en direction de sa chambre au grand soulagement de Kiba. Il allait franchir la porte lorsque soudain...:

_Petit déjeuner??!!!

_Mais oui mais oui petit déjeuner, mais dépêche toi sinon je part sans toi.

_Yes!

Et il partir ENFIN, prendre leur "petit déjeuner ??!!" pour leur plus grand bonheur.

--------------------------------------------------

Décidément, les matins se suivaient et étaient de plus en plus désespérant pour la jeune kunoichi. Au lever tout lui semblait normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remémore l'épisode de la veille.

Elle sentit d'abord un sentiment de tristesse puis une profonde colère pour enfin aboutir à un abattement total. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et cette situation lui échapait complètement. **Dit comme ça on dirait que c'est de MA faute.** _(mais c'est de TA faute!)_

Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui?? Certainement pas Sakura, elle ne ferait que se moquer d'elle, puis de lui.

Non il lui fallait quelqu'un qui l'écouterait attentivement et qui peut-être pourrait lui donner des conseils mais qui ? Après une minute dans laquelle, elle repassa tout ceux qu'elle connaissait dans sa tête (Naruto= j'ai faim, Choji= scrunch, shikamaru= galère, Sasuke= hn) , une seule personne fut retenue: Hinata Hyûga!

Avec Hinata c'est sur qu'elle pourra parler tranquillement_ (c'est sûr, elle parle presque pas)_ et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui viendrait se moquer de notre jeune blonde perturbée. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'après s'être habillée, elle partit chez la jeune Hyûga.

Pour une fois elle n'était pas -comme à son habitude- en train de s'entrainer, c'est donc une Hinata tout de blanc vétue et en pleine séance de méditation que découvrit la jeune Yamanaka.

_Salut Hinata! Je ne te dérange pas trop? _(bien sur que si tu dérange!)_

___Hein? qu.. Ahh!!! Bam!

_ Oh je suis désolée Hinata!! Ca va?? _(A ton avis??! boulette)_

___Oui oui tout va bien, c'est que j..je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite. J'ai été un peu surprise...

_Encore désolée, tu veux peut-être que je revienne plus tard? _(ben non tu l'as dérangée une fois, recommence pas!)_

_Non je t'en pris reste! Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler? dit-elle innocement.

_Euh oui en fait voila, il y a quelque chose qui me tourmente , et j'aurais voulu avoir ton avis.

_Eh bien je t'en pris raconte moi.

_15 minutes plus tard..._

_Et voila ce qu'il m'a dit ce crétin!

_Ino! Ce n'est pas une façon de s'exprimer.

_Désolée, mais là vraiment, je suis à bout! Et surtout je ne sais plus quoi penser...

_Eh bien de toute évidence Kiba ne t'est pas insensible et... _( merci de nous avoir éclairé sainte Hinata)_

_Keuuuuwaaahh!! Dit elle avec des yeux exorbités, et en haussant un sourcil plus haut qu'au dessus de son crâne.

_Je v..veux dire, le fait que tu sois venu me parler de tout ça, montre bien qu'IL te préoccupe. _(nan tu crois)_

_Je ne sais pas, et puis J'AIME SASUKE tu le sait aussi bien que moi.

_Ce ne serait pas plutôt de l'admiration?

_Tu peux parler depuis le temps que tu observe Naruto!

_... (devient touuteuh rouugeuh.)

_Mmm?

_Oui mais, enfin je veux dire il se pourrait bien que malgré tout Kiba se soit fait lui aussi une place dans ton coeur.

_Nan nan nan c'est impossible, ce n'est pas parce que monsieur m'a sauvé une fois que..

Troisième choc! _(quelqu'un se souvient des deux premiers??) _Ino venait de se remémorer la scène, Kiba mettant son visage en danger pour la protéger . Est-ce que Sasuke aurait réagit pareil? Ca Ino n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, il n'est pas si repoussant... Avec son côté sauvage presque animal, ses mèches rebelles, ses bras musclés, son jolie ptit...

_no.. Ino?

_Mmmm??!

_Tout va bien?

_Ouaaais..

_Ino?

_Euhh, oula déjà cette heure??!! Ben je vais rentrer moi, j'ai des choses à faire. _(Tiens donc!)_

_Mais, et ta décision.

Hinata avait tout juste commencé cette phrase qu'Ino était déja sorti du domaine. Il fallait qu'elle aille arranger cette histoire et pour cela, il faudra affronter le regard du jeune Inuzuka...

-------------------------------------------------

Ino partit donc chercher Kiba afin de pouvoir mettre un terme à ses tourments, le problème: c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où il était! Elle passa donc en revu toutes les personnes qui pourrait la renseigner:

*Sakura? ____________________ Ouais ou pas d'ailleurs, plutôt mourir que de demander quoi que ce soit à ce boudin!

*Sasuke? ____________________ Je préfère pas ...

*Shikamaru? _________________ Nan ce serait trop fatiguant pour lui, il m'aura remballé avant même que je lui explique pourquoi je cherche l'autre abruti.

... ... ... Pendant qu'Ino réflichissait, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà en plein coeur du village. _(Et vous ne devinerez jamais devant qu'elle boutique elle tomba nez à nez)_

Oh la boutique de ramen! Si ce goinffre de Naruto était là, c'est sur qu'il... Quatrième choc! _(je pense que ce sera le dernier ^^) _Ce goinffre de Naruto était là! Eh, peut être que lui saura me dire où trouver Kiba!

_ Naruto?

_ Ah Ino ché tchoua?! Tchien ten veu? *postillonne*

_ Euh non sans façon *déglutit*dis moi tu ne saurais pas où je peux tr...

_ Tu cherche quelqu'un? dit un jeune et beau brun au regard envoutant et moqueur.

_ ... _(équarquille les yeux) _Euh ou..ui je...

_1 minute passe..._

_Si t'a rien à dire tu peux t'en aller.

_ Nan mais s'il te plait écoute moi...

__(sortant la tête de son bol de ramen)_ Qu'esche quichpache??

_Yasurô! Un autre bol de ramens pour naruto si il se tait pendant les 5 prochaines minutes"

_*ses yeux brillent et il sort sa montre de sa poche, et il se TAIT*

_Eh bien je voulais te dire..

_ Oh et puis tsé quoi? Laisses tomber j'ai même pas envie de t'entendre, viens Naruto on s'en va.

_ Petit déjeuner!!

_ Tu en aura plus à midi.

_Yes! Chao Ino-chan!

________________________________________________

Moi: Eh hop, UN chapitre de plus!!!

_(aplause)_

Tout l'mooonde: Hourra, bravo!!! clap, clap, clap.

Moi: Merci merci, il m'a quand même fallut 1 mois pour le finir .

Ino: Oui et tout ça pour quoi?! Pour que je me fasse remballer comme une mal propre!

Kiba: C'est clair , j'ai l'impression de passer pour "un crétin qui ne comprend rien"!

_(gros blanc)_

Sakura: Oui et moi je me fais traiter de "boudin" sois-dit-en-passant!

_(Sai fait une brève apparition et lance un laaarge sourire à Sakura)_

Sakura: Sai, tu es un homme MOORT!!

Sasuke: Vous au moins vous apparaissez...

Moi: Ohhh, il est jaloux le tout-piti-mini-rikiki uchiwaaa x3

(regard noir)

Moi: Kyaaaaaa sauvez moi!!!!

Gaara: tss... Et ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier de mettre des coms ok?!


	6. Un endroit tranquille

Chapitre 6: 

Nous voici en pleine nuit, seul la lune fait office d'éclairage pour les promeneurs nocturnes. Dans ce village desert et brumeux, un silence religieux règne en maître... Mais soudain, nous pouvons distinguer une silhouette qui approche... C'est le jeune Kiba Inuzuka qui a décidé de braver la brume pour pouvoir trouver un peu de tranquillité, et encore une fois c'est vers le parc qu'il décide de se tourner afin de pouvoir réfléchir . Il s'assit donc tranquillement sur un banc qui camouflait quelques buissons en espérant qu'un éclair de génie lui parviendrait peut-être _(ce serait de la triche de demander directement à Shikamaru). _Il est minuit... l'heure du crime... une main sort des buissons ET DIT :

_K..kiba-kun?

_Gyaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _*BOUM*_

_Oh m..mon dieu je ne voulais p..pas te faire peur, tout va bien?!

_Euh ouais ça va, mais dis moi qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une pareille?

_Je n'arrivait pas à dormir... Et toi?

_Ben je refléchissais.

_A propos d'Ino-chan?

Décidement cette Ino parlait beaucoup trop, en aurait-elle informé tout le village?? Faisons mine de ne pas savoir.

_Pourquoi tu me parle d'elle?

_Eh bien , je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que je te le dise mais... _(oui moi non plus si j'étais Ino j'aimerais pas)_

_Mais quoi?

_Eh bien il semblerait bien qu'elle soit troublée...

_Par quoi?

_Pas par quoi, par qui.

_Ah par qui, comment ça par MOI!!??

_Chuut ne cris pas si fort tu vas réveiller tout le village.

**C'est pas possible, c'est une blague, non? Mais si c'est vrai, il faut que je me rattrappe pour tout à l'heure, oh la la, elle doit me détester... Mais non, c'est forcement une connerie, sauf que là c'est hinata qui parle... Naruto lui aurait demandé de me faire cette vacherie? Non, il manque de neurones...**

_Oui par toi, depuis ton intervention lors du match de beach volley elle doute.

_De quoi? _(décidément, pas très futé le Kiba faut tout lui expliqué -_-')_

_Tu sais, quand... eh bien tu vois, je crois que personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué mais il me semble bien que tu as reçu le ballon à sa place.

_Pff n'importe quoi, et puis de toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle on voit bien que tu ne l'a pas vu discuter avec Sakura TOI!

Sur ce, il partit vexé laissant à ses réflexions la jeune Hyûga.

_Ahh, les hommes...

--------------------------------------------------

Ce matin là, Ino n'était pas non plus "fraîche et dispose" comme il fut un temps. Elle se rendit d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain "ex lieu de prédilection" de la jeune kunoichi. Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil au miroir:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!

_(non ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave)_ elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas bonne mine! Et ça, ne n'était pas envisageable! Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide afin de se réveiller comme il faut.

_BRRRRR!! _(ben ouais boulette, le truc avec les douches froides; c'est qu'elles sont froides!)_

Après avoir gracieusement enroulé une serviette autour de "son-corps-d'adolescente-juvénile-en-pleine-crise-de-perturbation-sentimentale" elle alla chercher de quoi s'habiller afin de... eh non elle ne compte pas sortir aujourd'hui_(TADAM!!)_ afin de rester tranquillement chez elle en attendant qu'une idée lumineuse traverse son esprit _(autant dire qu'elle compte bien hiberner pendant au moins une semaine!)._

Elle s'assit donc sur son lit , télécommande en main et commença sa journée scotchée à une émission de cuisine.

__Bienvenu dans notre émission du matin, "j'apprends à cuisiner parce que je le vaux bien". Au menu d'aujourd'hui: omerice farci au poulpe ! Pour commencer faite cuir le ..._

**Ah intéressant, et si j'apprenais à cuisiner ce serait bien utile et je rayerais à tout jamais les plats instantané de mon menu!** Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune kunoichi se fixa donc comme objectif pour cet été: savoir cuisiner!

Elle suivit donc avec attention les détails de la préparation et mit tout son coeur à l'ouvrage. Peu à peu, "l'omerice" prenait forme pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

_Allez goûtons! Cinquième choc! _(désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD) _C'était immonde! Pire, immangeable!

_Décidement, je rate tout en ce moment... se dit la jeune Yamanaka en constatant son échec. _(ohh pauvre petite)_

Cependant, même si au goût c'était "à gerber" ça ne sentait pas si mauvait. Et qui a le nez le plus fin de tout Konoha me direz vous ?

_*roulement de tambour*_ Et le gagnant est:

Kiba Inuzuka!! En effet il passait par là par hasard _(je vous assure que c'est vrai)_et il sentit inévitablement l'odeur de "la mixture".

Alors qu'il cherchait d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'entrée de la maison des Yamanaka.

Berk! Se dit-il aussitôt ,cependant il se fit mener par le bout du nez qui lui dictait de trouver la source _(désolée pour le jeux de mot douteux xp) _et il poursuivit son investigation jusqu'à attérir à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'apercevoir l'auteur de ce chef-d'oeuvre et découvrit la plus triste, la plus abattue et la plus déprimée de toutes les Ino qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il comptait faire comme si ne rien était, mais l'image de la jeune fille affalé lamentablement sur la table de la cuisine se grava dans sa mémoir. Malgré sa rancoeur envers elle , il avait fini par décider de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand sa raison lui revint et lui dit de s'en aller discrètement...

Pas assez discret le Kiba , car au moment où il été sur le point de partir la jeune blonde l'apperçut pendant qu'elle relevait brièvement son menton.

Voici ma chance! Se dit-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à toutes les fois où il l'avait méchamment remballé avant même qu'elle ne puisse articuler un mot. Oh et puis non, si cela devait finir comme ça eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi!

De son côté Kiba continuait de la fixer comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part, il ésperait sûrement que -comme les autres fois- elle essaierait de s'excuser une énième fois. Mais pas cette fois-ci , la jeune kunoichi était bien décidée à ne plus faire le premier pas. C'est alors que dans un élan de courage, il se lança:

_Salut Ino-chan.

_...

_Ino...

_Mmh? Ah pardon tu étais là, je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

_Euh ouais, je voulais m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour tu me pardonne?

_* musique des films américains qui fait stresser style "les dents de la mer": doum doum... doum doum... doum-doum-doum-doum-doum-doum-doum DOUDOUDOU!!!*_

___Ah ça. Ouais ouais c'est bon, c'est carrément oublié quoi.

_C'est vrai?!

_Ben non gros débile! Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de m'expliquer mais tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit! Maintenant tu peux dégager j'ai des choses à faire.

_Mais tu...

_DEHORS!!

_Mais j..je. Ainsi donc il partit voyant bien que toutes négociations étaient inutiles, pendant qu'Ino le voyait s'éloigner au loin . Il avait bien pensé se retourner une dernière fois mais cela aurait certainement été bien inutile aussi.

-------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait bientôt près d'une heure que Kiba déambulait comme une âme en peine dans Konoha, à vrai dire il ne déambulait pas il cherchait plutôt un endroit où se cacher afin d'éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Son choix se porta sur une grotte qui se trouvait près d'une cascade dans la forêt. C'était un lieu paisible, certes un peu froid et humide mais au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher là et ça il en était persuadé. Il s'installa donc tranquillement entre deux rochers et ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir avant un long moment.

La nuit arriva rapidement et plongea le village dans un noir total, c'est ce moment que notre bel endormi choisit pour émerger de son profond sommeil. Il s'assit, regarda autour de lui puis enfin prit une minute ou deux le temps de tout remettre en place dans son esprit. La minute passée, il se leva et avec une grande prudence entreprit de sortir de cette grotte. Une fois qu'il arriva au niveau de la cascade il alla se plaquer contre une paroi rocheuse afin d'éviter de se tremper complétement mais aussi pour ne pas attérir en plein dans l'eau. En effet avec la pression de l'eau qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver... Il avança doucement, le plus doucement possible en croisant les doigts du mieu qu'il le pouvait.

C'est alors qu'il dérapa sur une pierre instable et évita une remarquable chute de justesse. Après une si forte émotion, ses jambes se mirent à trembler ainsi que ses mains suivi par le moindre de ses membres. C'est alors qu'il sentit une odeur nouvelle qui avançait vers lui puis il entendit un bruit provenant de la forêt , se fut d'abord un léger crissement de feuille qui s'intensifia. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas fluides et rapides, ses mains devenues moîtes se crispèrent alors à la paroi. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante et il suait à grosse gouttes, la tension à laquelle il était soumit était palpable. Cette situation était insupportable et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir, c'est ainsi qu'avec la force du désespoir il se lança de toute des forces vers la berge en éspérant l'atteindre avant de finir dans l'eau et ainsi avoir une chance d'échapper à cette personne. Alors qu'il atterrit indemne l'homme se jeta sur lui mais ne pu que lui lacérer légerement la joue avec un kunai étant donnée la rapidité dont Kiba avait fait preuve. Mais alors qu'il allait l'attraper, la silhouette se volatilisa et son odeur s'évapora dans la nature.

Kiba n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui et se mettre en sécurité, mais c'était sans compter la fléchette tranquillisante que l'homme avait eu le temps de lui planter dans la nuque. Il eu la force de faire une cinquantaine de pas avant de s'effondrer au beau milieu de la forêt.

__________________________________________________________________

Kiba: C'est quoi ce bordel, d'abord je me fait remballer et ensuite je me fait agrésser!!

Ino: Râle pas, il t'arrive un truc à toi!

Sakura: Ehh je vous rappel que moi je ne suis même pas apparu OK??!!

Together: Toi la ferme!!

Moi: Aie aie aie, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces deux la... _*déprime*_

Ino: Et puis c'est quoi cet espèce de passage dramatique la, la fic est censé faire rire, R.I.R.E!!

Moi: Oh misère...

-------------------------------------------------

_Le petit mot de Gaara:_

Gaara: Je vous l'accorde...

Cette fic ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi...

Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas donner votre avis...

Laissez des reviews merde!!

--------------------------------------------------

Moi: Voila c'était le petit mot de Gaara _(c'est devenu une rubrique officiel de ma fic XDD)_


	7. Le réveil

Chapitre 7: Le réveil.

**(...): les pensées de Kiba.**

Il ouvrit un oeil puis le deuxième et les referma aussi-tôt, non pas que la vision qui s'offrait à lui était des plus dépreciable mais disons qu'il fut comme aveuglé par la blancheur du lieu. Avant de faire une seconde tentative, il prit le temps de se remémorer les précedents évênements:

la scène plutôt "déprimante" avec Ino, l'assoupissement dans la grotte, et enfin l'attaque dans la forêt. Après cette dernière il ne se rappelait plus de rien, par contre ce qu'il savait c'est que s'il voulait en savoir un peu plus il serait peut être judicieux d'ouvrir les yeux et de rendre compte de la situation actuelle. Il était sur le point d'entrer en action lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements près de lui. Il pu également distinguer plusieurs odeurs: deux exactement. La première avait une senteur de gel douche à la fleur de pêcher récement utilisé quand à la deuxième elle avait une tinte florale, "elle sent les pensée" se dit il...

Sixième choc! _(désolée je peux plus m'en passer XD)._ Une odeur telle que celle la ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Ino était là! Après une graaaande réfléxion suivit de quelques minutes, le jeune Inuzuka se décida à relever les paupières:

_Tu sais Hinata tu peut partir si tu veux, je te rejoindrais chez toi vers six heures si tu es d'accord.

_Mais non je peux rester encore un peu, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt se réveiller.

_C'est vraiment gentil à toi Hinata, mais ça fait déjà une semaine que tu me dit la même chose tout les jours et que tu attends inutilement avec moi. Tu devrais rentrer aujourd'hui.

**Ca fait déjà une semaine que je pionce! Merde mais ça craint là.**

_Allez la belle au bois dormant, faut se réveiller maintenant! Il y a tout le monde qui s'impatiente là!

_* la jeune Hyûga étouffa un petit rire*_ _Tu sais Ino, pour réveiller ta princesse le mieux serait de l'emb..br..brasser. dit-elle peu sûr d'elle avec un soupçon de conviction.

_Oh je t'en pris Hinata! Ca se passe seulement dans les contes ça, sois pas bête! dit-elle légèrement amusée mais en rougissant quand même un peu.

_Essaye toujours...

**Ca ma petite Hinata on en reparlera plus tard fais moi confiance...**

_Oh et puis pourquoi pas après tout, en plus il m'en a demandé un juste avant de s'évanouir ce gros nigaud.

**Hein?!**

**_**Allez je me lance on sait jamais!

**Quoi?!**

_Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

**Elle va pas le faire, je croyais qu'elle m'en voulait!!**

***smack* **Il eu tout juste le temps de finir cette dernière pensée qu'il sentit les lèvres de sa douce se poser délicatement .Sous le coup de la surprise, il entrouvrit accidentellement a bouche laissant le passage à Ino qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps"O.O" se dit-il . **Ben ça alors**. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit-évidement- pour relever ses paupières.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! dit-elle avec grâce et élégance. Hinata ça a marché!!!!!!!! _(ben un peu que ça a marché, tu t'en est rendu compte nan?)_

_Q..quoi? haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Mais oui il s'est réveillé!!

_Euh, salut? Ca va ?

_*Bam* Crétin!! Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka !!!!!!! Ca fait une semaine que j'attends pour que tu te réveilles et c'est maintenant que tu le fait! Idiot!!

_Ahem, ce qu'elle veux dire par là c'est qu'elle est heureuse que tu te sois enfin réveiller. Bienvenu parmi nous Kiba-kun!

_Humf!

_Bon mais est-ce que quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qui s'passe là?

_*gros blanc*_

_T..tu ne te souvient pas?

_Ben si il y a ce mec qui ma attaqué dans la forêt e...

*de retour parmi nous* Attends un peu, quelle attaque? C'est quoi ce délire là ?!

_Ben oui, tu sais après qu'on se soit vu chez toi je suis allé dans la forêt et là il y a ce mec qui m'est tombé dessus! Regarde il m'a même fait une marque sur la joue avec son kunai!

_ Quoi chez moi?! M..mais attends t'as rien sur la joue qu'est-ce que tu raconte! Regarde.

Ino prit un miroir qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle "comme par hasard" et lui tendit pour qu'il puisse s'y inspécter. Et comme par miracle, la trace avait, disparu plus rien! Devant un tel mystère Kiba resta abasourdit, comment cela était-il possible?! C'est comme si tout ce qui lui était arrivé ne fut que le fruit de son imagination, d'ailleur Ino n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de leur entrevu.

_Bon. Pour commencer on est où là?

_Eh ben, à l'hopital crétin! Après que tu te sois reçu le ballon en pleine tête!!

_L'hopital??!! Quel ballon?

_*gros blanc*_

_Ah oui ce ballon la... Mais je suis pas partit à l'hopital! Je suis rentré chez moi après ça!

_Je crois pas non, tu l'aurais pas plutôt rêver ton histoire là?

**Rêver... j'aurais rêver tout ça... mais alors, il ne s'est rien passé avec Ino?! Oui mais pendant que je dormais qui sait ce qu'elle à dit sur moi... Rahh ça m'enèèèèèèrve!!**

_____________________________________________________________

Moi: Un chapitre de plus! :O

Ino: Ouais mais t'as vu la taille qu'il fait! Ya rien d'écrit dedans!!

Kiba: J'avoue, et pour ne rien arranger je passe encore pour un crétin et en plus on me compare à une princesse! *observe vicieusement Hinata du coin de l'oeil*

Hinata: Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa sauvez moi!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------

_Le petit mot de Gaara:_

__Même pas une page..._

_C'est ça les effets de la crise..._

_*sens que quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière*_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Moi: Hinata laisse Gaara tranquille, et toi Gaara lache ce couteau tout de suite!! O.O

*ne sais plus quoi faire* ~.~


	8. Le lendemain du réveil

Chapitre 8:Le lendemain du réveil.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi exépté le "tout l'mooonde" ça c'est à moi et à personne d'autre ^,^.

Note: Petite mention spéciale pour Antwind qui me donne pas mal d'idée pour continuer ma fic (j'espère que je vais rpondre à tes attentes) ainsi qu'à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent desreview, j'aime avoir votre avis n'hésitez pas à le donner!! ^^

Note bis: Pour le bon déroulement de la suite, Sasuke va parler un peu plus (je risque certainement et même sûrement l'OOC). Ah et au fait , jme suis pas trop foulé pour le titre mais j'avais pas d'idée 8S

_____________________________________________________________

Après son réveil quelque peu "mouvementé" et fort en émotions Kiba s'empressa de retourner chez lui afin de se reposer un peu , il cherchait "un endroit tranquille" _(vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non?)_.

Une fois qu'il eu franchit la porte d'entrée il inspecta les moindres recoins de sa maison pour voir sitout était normal, il se rendit dansla cuisine puis la salle de bain et voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se jeta littéralement sur son lit:

_Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! fit une première voix.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! fit la deuxième.

_Au secours j'étouffe j'étouffe!!

Kiba se releva en sursaut et arracha la couette du lit pour découvrir le visage de l'intrus qui avait osé se glisser dans son lit.

_Ahh de la lumière!

*BAM*

_Naruto??!! Espèce de crétin kesketufoudansmonlit!!!

_Aieuhh pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on frappe TT_TT.

_Tu pourrais répondre ou est-ce que je viens de t'enlever le dernier neurone qu'il te restait!

_Eh ben je voulais te faire une surprise mais je me suis endormis. Dit il avec un grand sourire qui laissait entrevoir sa remarquable dentition.

_Ouais ben la prochaine fois te fous pas dans mon lit comme ça ok?!

_Ok chef!

_Bon maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais me reposer.

_Mais ça fait une semaine que tu dors!

_...

_Ben quoi?

_J... Mm , laisse tomber trop long à t'expliquer (ou plutôt trop long pour que tu comprennes)

_Oh j'ai faim, petit déjeuner?!

Septième choc! (quoi? vous en avez marre?? XD) Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Naruto venait de prononcerla même phrase que dans son rêve. Malgré le fait que Kiba ne soit pas aussi intelligent que Shikamaru, pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute: le rêve allait devenir réalité:

_KEUWAA??

_Gné?

_Répête ce que t'as dis!!

_J'ai dis: "Oh j'ai faim!"

_Non non après ça!

_Eh ben j'ai rien dis après.

_...

_T'es sûr que tout vas bien, c'est vrai que tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu.

Ainsi donc, Kiba partit se coucher seuldans son lit et Naruto se fit mettre à la porte avant de se rendre à sa boutique de ramen préféré pour aller prendre son "petit déjeuner?".

-------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin près du domaine Hyûga _(enfin dedans quoi!)_Ino et Hinata discutait de choses et d'autres autours d'unepetite tasse de thé.

_Dis Hinata, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de parler à Naruto...

_*devient touteuh rougeuh* M..mais enfin je euh mais n..non mais pourquoi.

_Ehh respire je veux pas te mettre la pression! _(un seul mot: boulette)_

_Mais comment pourrais-je jamais le lui dire, je n'oserais pas.

_Ben t'as pas besoin de lui dire directement, essais juste de lui faire comprendre... subtilement.

_Oui mais comment? Dois-je lui préparer un bento? Il paraît que ça se fait souvent...

_Pourquoi pas, tu cuisine bien en plus non?

_Oh non tu sais juste ce qu'il faut, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaira...

Après un débat d'une vingtaine de minutes, sortit tout droit de nulle part et arrivant à vitesse grand V, une boulerose fit son apparition au portail des Hyûga.

_Les fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilles les fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilles, vous avez vu vous avez vu??!! _(elle le répête deux fois parce qu'il y a deux personnes, logique!)_

_*Les deux ensemble mais plus Ino quand même* Quoiii keskispasse ???

_Ce soir ce soir il y a une matsuriiii il y a une matsuriii !!!

_C'est pas vrai ! s'écria la blonde.

_Vraiment , comment l'a tu appris?

_C'est marqué sur le tableau d'affichage près dela boutique de ramen.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? Tu surveille pas ta liiigne?

*gros blanc* Sakura ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question....

_Ouais bref, vous venez hein?! Ça va être énorme!

_Ben oui Hinata t'auras qu'à y allez avec Naruto :D

_Parfait comme ça moi j'irais avec Sasukeee!!

_Ça c'est ce qu'on verra ma grande!

*chkilnzz* elles se foudroient du regard.

Sainte Hinata:_Eh bien ne devrions nous pas aller préparer nos affaires, le plus tôt sera le mieux!

_Bonne idée Hinata, allez dépêche Sakura on y va!

_Vous vous préparez ensemble? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

_Ben faudrait quand même pas qu'on soit habillée pareil t'imagine l'horreur! Qu'est-ce que penserais Sasukeee!!

_Ouais bon aller on bouge, bye Hinata à plus!

Après ce grand moment d'émotion, sainte Hinata partit dans sa chambre afin de trouver une tenue correcte pour le lendemain dans l'espoir qu'un certain blond la remarque...

-------------------------------------------------

Comme convenu les deux "amies" se rendirent chez Sakura _(comment ça je l'ai pas dis?) _afin de se préparer, en chemin elles croisèrent totalement par hasard le jeune Sasukeee Uchiwa:

_Ino droit devant à environ quinze mètre.

_Oh mon dieu! T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ma vieille .

_Je te conseille d'en faire autant.

...

_(ben quoi le temps qu'il soit à leur hauteur vous voulez qu'elles se disent quoi?)_

_Tient salut Sasukeee!!

_...

_Dis Sasuke tu viens à la matsuri demain?

_Demain j'ai entraînement.

_Jusqu'à 8 h 30? _(début de la matsuri évidement)_

_...

_Ouais enfin bon, penses-y !

_Mmh.

*quelques minutes plus tard le temps qu'il s'éloigne*

_Et voila, t'as pas pu t'en empêcher! Tu peux pas lui dire bonjour comme tout le monde!

_Ben quoi si je veux que Sasukeee me remarque je peux pas lui dire bonjour comme n'importe qui!

_Oh misère!

Après 5 minutes de marche , les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin chez Sakura et commencèrent les essayages.

----------------------------------------------------

Comme il sentait que son hauteur le délaissait un peu, Shikamaru décida de faire son apparition. C'est ainsi que je décidai de le faire se ballader dans Konoha afin qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui puisse le mettre au courant pour la matsuri, c'est alors qu'il rencontra _(lui aussi)_Sasuke _(avec un seul "e" parce-que c'est pas Sakura qui parle)_Uchiwa qui se balladait lui aussi dans Konoha:

_Yo. Fit le géni.

_Salut. Répondit de manière inattendu le brun.

_Qu'est-ce que tu glande?

_Rien, t'as vu qu'il y a une matsuri demain? _(Regardez moi cette comère!)_

_Ouais j'ai vu ça sur l'affiche à côté dela boutique de ramen, tu compte y aller?

_Je sais pas encore, Sakura et Ino y vont... Je risque gros en y allant.

_C'est sûr ... Courage mec tu peux y arriver.

_Ouais, t'as de la chance toi t'es pas emmerdé.

_(Aie aie aie, ça fait mal aux fesses ça!)_

_Si tu l'dit... Bon j'y vais , faut que j'aille réveiller Kiba il m'a demandé de le mettre un peu au courant de skissépassé depuis qu'il pionçait.

_J'taccompagne, j'mennui là.

_Stu veux.

C'est alors que les deux mecs les plus sociales de Konoha partir en direction de la maison du plus modeste de tous.

_____________________________________________________________

Moi: TADAAM!!

Sasuke: On m'a traité de comère...

Ino: Et moi de boulette, pour la deuxième fois...

Shikamaru: Et moi de social...

Kiba: Et moi de modeste...

Moi: Woé mais arrétez de déprimer là! Vous inquiétez pas vas y avoir de l'action bientôt ^.^

Tout l'mooonde: Ouais ben on attend de voir hein?!

---------------------------------------------

_Le petit mot de Gaara:_

_Bon... Ben ya déjà un peu plus de mots que d'habitude...

Ya du progrés... Mais il se passe rien quand même...

Review?

---------------------------------------------

Moi: Ce chapitre a juste fait transition, il devrait y avoir plus d'action après... J'espère ... ^.^


	9. Le matin de la matsuri

Chapitre 9: le matin de la matsuri...

ou lever foireu

Disclaimer: Pas à moi exépté le "tout l'mooonde" ça c'est à moi et à personne d'autre ^,^.

Note: Un grand merci à Antwind sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est, et à ceux qui me mettent des reviews ^;^.

Note bis : Pour le bon déroulement de la suite, Sasuke va parler un peu plus .

_____________________________________________________________

Ce matin là on pouvait sentir l'efervescence des préparations de la matsuri, secouer Konoha de part en part. Tout ceux et celles qui devaient tenir un stand étaient déjà en train de les monter en prévention de la foule qu'ils allaient accueillir le soir même. Pendant que certains -et certaines- s'afferaient, d'autres: dormaient encore! En effet, ce qui devait être une visite ayant pour but de réveiller Kiba et de le mettre au courant des dernières news ce transforma vite en "fête entre mec".

Une fois que Kiba fut sortit de son doux sommeil _(non pas par un baiser cette fois-ci, bande d'obsédés!)_ Shikamaru, Sasuke et ce dernier entrèrent dans une grande discussion rejointe un peu plus tard par le jeune mais pas moins imprévisible Naruto Uzumaki. Ainsi les 4 compères discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment-vers 5h30 du mat'- et du coup à 10h ils n'étaient évidement toujours pas levés.

Ce fut Sasuke qui se leva en premier -au sens figuré du terme- _(ya pas de sens figuré? pas grave je l'invente.)_ car étant donné qu'il était recouvers d'une "couverture humaine de bras et de jambes" il lui était plustôt difficile de faire le moindre mouvement. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'il allait rester sagement dans son lit poussé soudainement par un exés de flemingite aîgu, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il leva legerement la tête pour observer avec précision qui était où et dans qu'elle position, et d'un coup "qui soulevait une certaine habitude" il rejetta un part un les membres qui lui bloquaient le passage rejettant ses camarades à terre un par un.

PIF , PAF, BOUM!

Et voici nos 3 amis par terre, les 4 fers en l'air _(la rime c'est vraiment pas fait expré -_-') _qui après avoir pris le temps de se réveiller complétement _(une seconde et demi) _foudroyèrent le jeune Uchiwa de regards assassins _(sauf Shikamaru , parce-que __evidemment__ c'est trop fatiguant pour lui)._

_S A S U K E !!!!!!!

_T'es chiant! Chui encore fragile moi!

_T'es galèèère.

_Fallait que je me lève mais vous m'é-c-r-a-s-i-e-z.

_Tous sur luiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après s'être "chamaillés" pendant un bon quart d'heure, le jeune Uzumaki ne pu s'empêcher de casser l'ambiance car il ressentait -comme qui dirait- "un vide":

_Bon je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance _(trop tard) _mais j'ai faim là! Petit déjeuner?!

_Attends attends kestadilà?? Demanda Kiba carrément alarmé par les propos du blond.

_J'ai dis que j'ai faim!!!!

_Nan mais ça on avait comprit, aprèèès!!

_Eh ben j'ai rien dis après?! èé Oulaa toi tu as besoins d'un bon bol de ramen ça se vois tout de suite grâce à mon oeil d'expert!

_Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui meurt de faim. Déclara le mec galère.

_Bon on bouge? Mine de rien j'ai faim moi aussi. Dit l'Uchiwa.

Et ainsi ils partirent tous joyeusement manger des ramen afin de calmer les hallucinations de Kiba _(dû au manque de ces dernières d'après Naruto)_ mais surtout pour calmer la faim de celu-ci.

----------------------------------------------

Les filles peuvent être de vraie paresseuses, elles peuvent parfois être atteinte de flemingite aigue, parfois même elles se mettent carrément en grêve... Ces jours là existent, mais c'est sans compter le fait qu'il y ait: une matsuri.

En effet ce matin, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyûga se sont toutes levées tôt afin de vaincre leur ennemie: une **préparation raté! **

_(Je sais que la pluspart d'entre vous sont en train de sourire derrière leur écran "quoi, mais non elle exagère" bah bien sûr j'exagère vous penserez à moi ma prochaine fois que ça vous arrive tien! :p)_

Enfin bref, elles avaient convenus de se retrouver chez Hinata à 10h00 _(parceque chez elle c'est grand)_ Ino et Sakura mettant leurs différents de côté pour les besoins de la fic.

Une fois que les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à la demeure Hyûga, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer...

Armées de leurs plus beaux yukata ainsi que de tout ce qui est possible de posséder en maquillage, les trois jeunes filles se mirent en quête de la tenue et du maquillage et de la coiffure idéale.

Ce fut Sakura qui prit la tête des opérations:

_Bon alors pour commencer, les yukata! C'est tellement long à mettre , autant commencer tout de suite!

_Euh pour ça j'aurais b..besoin de vos conseil.

_Oui?! Répondirent-elle en même temps en oubliant pas de se lancer un regard noir au passage.

_Mon yukata est blanc et j'hésite pour le obi j'en ai un rose et un jaune, lequel devrais-je mettre?

_Le jaune/rose évidement! dirent-elles d'une même voix.

_Mais non le rose! Le jaune, pff et puis quoi encore!

_Non mais tu te prend pour qui là! Bien sûr que le jaune est bien mieu, ne l'écoute pas Hinata!

_Oh Hinata tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce qu'elle dit??!! Du jaune! Et pourquoi pas du vert!

_J..je euh. Ahh. BOUM

*tombage dans les pommes*

_Ah ben bravo! Bien joué grâce à tes goùts de merde on déjà perdu Hinata! du jaune...pfff

_Ben vas-y dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute!_ (c'est ce qu'elle à dit..)_

*Hinata reviens parmi nous et les préparations reprennent non sans avoir jeté un froid*

_Hé Hinata, tu sais pourquoi les BLONDES ont les yeux BLEU ? Dit -elle en regardant malicieusement Ino du coin de l'oeil.

_Euh, n..non. répondit elle.

_Parce qu'elle n'ont que de l'eau dans la tête!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! *crise de fou rire*

_Pff. pouffa t elle discretement ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la blonde.

_Oh et aussi! Elle profita du fait qu'Ino venait de se faire une mêche brune pour lancer sa deuxième attaque.

Qu'est ce qu'une blonde avec une mèche brune?

_J..je ne sais pas Sakura.

_Un brin d'intelligence!! POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! * nouvelle crise de fou rire*

_Fu fu fu. S'exclaffa tout aussi dicretement la jeune Hyûga.

_Bon écoute porcinet! Si tu commence à me chercher je te previens ça vas mal finir! Et puis au lieu de me critiquer tu ferais mieu d'aller demander à Tsunade une technique pour te rendre belle parceque c'est pas avec cette tête que tu vas l'avoir Sasuke!!

Le dernier mot prononcé par Ino eu comme un effet d'anesthésiant, plus personne ne parlait et avait déjà l'image du beau brun en tête.

_Ahhhhh, Sasukeeee... Il est tellement magnifique, nan mais Ino tu vois MIEU que lui dans konoha??!! Evidement que non puisque c'est im-po-ssi-ble! _J'ai jamais dis le contraire!! Sasuke est le plus beau, ET le mieu foutu surtout!! La dessus je ne te contredirais jamais. _Comment pouvez vous le savoir, vous n'avez pas de byakugan?

... ça jette un froid...

Après le petit blanc, chacune retourna à ses occupations. Cependant ce à quoi Hinata n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule dans la pièce au moment de se changer. Pour éviter que son _terrible secret _ne soit découvert, elle décida d'aller dans une autre pièce le temps de _mettre en place _ce qu'il fallait. _Ben Hinata tu vas où? s'enquit Ino. _Ne t..t'en fais pas . reviens d..dans une m..minute, continuez sans m.. elle en rougissant furieusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hinata? Elle a ses règles ou quoi?! _Je sais pas mais c'est louche en tout cas.

Poussée par sa curiosité, la jeune Yamanaka ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'Hinata... était en train de rembourrer son soutien gorge!! "Ah la sale tricheuse je rêve!" pensa t elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais .... j'arrive en criant ou je le dis d'abord à Sakura...

Pour éviter la mort certaine _(par crise cardique)_ d'Hinata, le_ terrible secret _ne sera pas réveler au grand jour mais Sakura et Ino ne manqueront pas de le lui rappeler. De plus, comme le préparation risque de prendre encore plusieurs heures, nous ne nous attarderons pas plus longtemps sur les détails.

______________________________________________________________

Moi: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Tout l'mooonde: Quoi quoi keskispasse??!!

Moi: Un chappiiiiiiitree!!!!!

Ino: Aucun mérite, t'aurais jamais pu le finir toute seule !

Sakura: C'est clair, et on aurait jamais su qu'Hinata se rembourrait le soutif!

Antwind: Mais derien!

Hinata: Ahhh. *tombe dans les pommes*

Naruto: Keuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Elle m'aurait mentit! Mais alors toutes les fois où on, et aussi quand on... BAM

*coup de poing phénomenal de Sakura qui envoi valser Naruto à 20 mettres*

Naruto: Gaaahh. * baigne dans son sang*

Ino: Par contre j'ai bien aimé "porcinet" la tu peux être fière de toi!

10 minutes passes

Sakura: Quoi c'est de moi qu'on paaarle??!!

--------------------------------------------

Le petit mot de Gaara:

_Eh ben

et moi qui n'apparait toujours pas

en même temps ça vaut mieu pour moi je pense.

---------------------------------------------

Moi: Ne t'en fait pas Gaarachouchou tu arrive bientôt! :3 *sens qu'elle va se faire buter*

Tout l'mooonde +moi: FUYOOOOONS!!


	10. alerte aux tarés à la matsuri

Chapitre 10: alerte aux tarés à la matsuri

(y a t-il quelqu'un de sensé ici??!!) 

Auteur: Moi _(à l'écriture)_ et Antwind _(au cerveaux, XD non je plaisante mais disons que c'est grâce à lui si l'histoire prend un tournant si... délirant!)._

Disclaimer: Pas à nous sauf le tout l'mooonde et le nouveau livre érotique de Jiraya.

Note: Un grand merci à ma boîte à idée toujours plus inventive que jamais XD (Antwind pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris).

___________________________________________________________

Maintenant que les filles -d'un côté- et les garçons-de l'autre- étaient prés (les filles 4 heures et 45 minutes après les garçons, ce qu'ils n'ont pas manqué de leur rappeler) et qu'ils s'étaient évidement tous rejoinds devant chez Hinata comme ils l'avaient prévu _(ah bon ils le disent pas?)_ ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en route vers la matsuri.

En chemin ils sont tombés sur:

Shino--parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire

Choji--parce qu'il est sur de pouvoir ce goinfrer toute la soirée, original -_-

Néji---lui c'était prévu, il pouvait pas laisser sortir Hinata toute seule

Tenten-quand elle a su que Néji y allait elle a accourue

Lee----pour lui c'est l'occasion révé de pouvoir relever des défis, et donc de briller devant Sakura _(pauvre Lee, l'espoir fait vivre...)_

Temari-parce que les filles l'on prévenu et qu'elle lui on subtilement fait savoir qu'il y aurait Shikamaru, mais elle a prétexté qu'elle s'en fichait

Kankuro-Temari l'a obligé

Gaara--il s'est dit qu'il y aurait peut être des accidents, et que donc ça pourrait être marrant _(c'est lui qui voit ça comme ça...)_

Jiraya-ça me parait évident, les filles, les filles bourrées, les filles bourrées en yukata défaits.

Tsunade- En tant qu'Hokage elle se DOIT d'y aller, et vérifier les stands. _(de saké)_

Kakashi-sait qu'il y aura Jiraya et compte lui soutirer des info sur le prochai tome du "paradi du batifolage".

et enfin Gai----sait qu'il y aura Kakashi et ne compte pas laisser briller son eternel rival pendant les jeux _(Kakashi n'a jamais dit qu'il jouerait) _et ne préfère pas laisser Lee tout seul dans cette reserve d'alcool.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassemblés la soirée pouvait commencer et évidement le premier stand était un stand de ramen.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tous sauf vous-savez-qui: Quoi quoi??!!

_Il FAUT qu'on s'arrête là! Siouplait Siouplait Siouplait Siouplait Siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiit!! *regard de chien battu particulièrement reussi*

_Bon ben si on veux être tranquille j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix. Dit l'homme galère.

_chouuuuuETTTE!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fois qu'il eurent tous prit place, ce fut Hinata _(qui __évidement __était à côté de Naruto)_ qui gouta la deuxième _(ben oui Naruto n'allait pas attendre quoi?!):_

_OH. C'est la première fois que j..j'en goûte, m..mais ces ramens sont vraiment d..déliceuses . Dit elle tout en fixant son bol.

POV Naruto:

Hinata aime les ramens?! Oui mais Sakura aussi... Mais elle a dit qu'elle étaient "vraiment délicieuses", donc si Hinata aime les ramens ça ne l'a dérangera pas d'en manger tout les jours, et elle en fera manger à nos enfants qui du coup réussirons à coup tout leur examens pendant qu'on partira en vacances à Suna , et qu'on jouera au minigolf,et que nos enfants nous feront des petits enfants qui seront biologistes et aussi politicien et qu'il mettront en place une loie pour que les ramen deviennent le plat national et ils crééront le jour des ramens!!!

POV Normal:

*En lui prenant les mains*

_Hinata, j'en suis sûr tu es la femme de ma vie!! Marions nous!

_tout l'mooonde sauf Hinata: Keuuuuuuuuuwah??!! avec en option, le regard de tueur de Néji.

_Ah je m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça mais pourquoi pas -galère- allez vas y Naruto sois un mec. Lacha Shikamaru.

_Clair, t'es un homme si tu te bouge pas ça va pas venir tout seul. Dit Sasuke.

_Comment ça "sois un mec"??!! Hurla Ino outrée.

_Comment ça "t'es un homme" et DONC "ça viendra pas tout seul??!! Accusa Temari comme toujours énervée.

_Ben quoi? Lancèrent les deux bruns.

_Moi je suis d'accord avec Sasukeee, c'est pas Hinata qui fera avancer les choses.*Hinata s'effondre* Ah désolé Hinata.

_Voila. Se risqua à dire l'Uchiwa. _(graave erreur...)_

_Tu vois Sasukeee est daccord avec moiiii, ça prouve bien que c'est moiii qu'il préfèèèèèèèèèèère.

_Non mais ça va pas?!! Où t'as entendu ça d'abord??!!

_Il l'a dit t'es souuuuurde ou quoiiiii!!

Des éclats de voix obligèrent nos jeunes amies à mettre fin -momentanement- à leur dispute:

_Allez viens avec mouaa, s'iiiiil teeuuhhh pléééééé! HIC!

_Naaaaan jveuuuh paaaas, tu msouuuuule.

_Gyaaaahahahahaha jpeuh pas te soulééé vu kt'es dja bieeeeen bourrééééé! XD

_Raaaah tu m'eneeeeerve ! BAAM! *lui met un coup de point mémorable et l'envoie valser à dix mettre*

//Le moment qui va suivre sera éprouvant pour votre cerveau, aussi veuillez être attentif si vous voulez comprendre quelques chose\\

Sasuke qui -lui- n'était pas absorbé par la dispute, en profita pour filer discretement ce qui n'echappa pas à l'oeuil aiguisé de Sakura qui lui courut après suivit par Ino qui ne voulait pas laisser Sakura seule avec Sasuke.

Derrière Ino se trouvait Shino qui voulait régler ses comptes avec la blonde à cause d'une histoire d'insecticide évoquée précedement _(ah bon, ils en ont pas parlé?) _lui même poursuivit par Kiba qui voulait evidement protéger Ino _(mais il ne voit pas ça comme ça). _

A ses trousses Shikamaru qui - à cause de son discour matchiste- s'est attiré les foudres de Temari_(qui lui court après), _le suit_(Kiba)_ en espérant être à l'abrit.

Kankuro les poursuit car il sait de quoi est capable Temari et veux empêcher la mort du pauvre Nara.

Gaara les poursuit car si il y a du sang il veux être au première loge _(psycopathe!)._

Naruto -en voyant tout le monde courir- eh ben... court aussi _(avec sa reserve de ramen), _Hinata qui ne se sent pas vraiment en sécurité à côté de Néji en mode "hystérique" vas rejoindre son "futur mari?" pour être à l'abrit.

Néji qui voit Hinata s'enfuir avec Naruto se lance à leur poursuite, Tenten qui ne veux pas lacher Néji le colle au basque.

Choji qui a vu Naruto s'enfuir avec le reste des ramens le pousuit suivit par Lee qui croit que c'est une course et donc qui court aussi.

Gai qui a peur que son élève trouve de l'alcool se lance à sa poursuite.

Kakashi -la seul personne sensé ici- accourt pour essayer d'éviter le massacre, Jiraya qui -malgré son état d'ébrieté avancée- a vu Kakashi emporter son prochain bouquin essaye de le rattraper pour le récupérer.

Et enfin il ne reste plus que Tsunade qui veux toujours fracasser le pauvre Jiraya.

_(Essayez d'imaginer tout ce petit monde en train de se courir après avec des têtes plus ou moins déformées, c'est plustôt sympa ^^)_

Nous revenons donc à la tête de file -Sasuke- qui court toujours avec Sakura derrière lui, seulement la nuit est tombé et le graand Uchiwa n'avait pas vu venir la grosse racine d'arbre qui barrait le chemin, et donc -évidement- il trébucha.

Sakura trébucha sur lui ,Ino vit ça et se jetta sur elle mais elle tombe à côté .

Kiba trébucha et tomba sur -les lèvres d'- Ino .

Shino lui ne trébucha pas, Shikamaru tomba d'épuisement et Temari se jetta sur lui, Kankuro essaya de les séparer, Gaara admira le spectacle.

Hinata qui -dans sa course folle- est passé devant Naruto trébucha et se retrouva sur le dos, Naruto qui ne l'a pas vu tomber tomber tomba sur elle la tête la première dans sa poitrine généreuse ce qui ne plus pas à Néji qui l'envoya valser.

Tenten trébucha et tomba sur Néji, Choji qui ne trouvait pas Naruto décida de sauter sur le tas, Lee qui n'avait toujours rien comprit sauta sur le tas également.

Gai trébucha et se releva immédiatement dans une position "nice guy" en lançant un "Ah! C'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse!", Kakashi regardait le spectacle, attendant qu'ils se calment.

Jiraya se jeta sur Kakashi et Tsunade se jeta sur Jiraya l'etouffant avec sa poitrine imposante.

______________________________________________________________

_Tout l'mooonde: Hein ?! C'est déjà fini???

_Moi: Oulaa commencez pas hein?! Vous ne savez pas ce que la suite vous reserve...

_Antwind: J'avoue que sur ce coup là je me suis surpassé. héhé * observe certains de nos amis du coin de l'oeil*

_certains amis: Oh noooooooon keskilainventécettefoisencooooooooooore!!

_l'auteur sadique+ le coauteur déjanté: Hin hin hin, vous allez en baver...

_Tout l'mooonde: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fuyooooooooooooons!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Le petit mot de Gaara:

_Ah tiens j'apparais...

moi qui croyais que j'étais trop "spécialé pour faire parti de cette histoire...

oui mais c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai comme un mauvais préssentiment tout à coup...

---------------------------------------------------

_Moi: Bon vous avez hâte d'être au chapitre suivant hein?! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez être servi...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Le Shika/Tema show**

**(ou concentré de belles boulettes)**

Auteur: Moi _(à l'écriture)_ et Antwind _(au cerveaux, c'est lui qui trouve les idées pour torturer les personnages!)._

Disclaimer: Pas à nous sauf le tout l'mooonde et le nouveau livre érotique de Jiraya.

__________________________________________________________

Nos jeunes amis étaient toujours étalés au sol les uns sur les autres quand certains commencaient à reprendre leur esprits.

Ce fut Ino qui réagit la première: le jeune Inuzuka était toujours couché sur elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, ce qui lui empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement au risque d'agraver la situation. Elle se promit que s'il osait faire le moindre mouvement, elle promettait de faire une demonstration de force digne de Sakura (à savoir une baffe monumentale).

_Kiba, si tu bouge jte tue.

_hein?

_Jte tue.

_quoi?

_Jte tu bordel!!

_*gloups*

De son côté, Tsunade réussit _(miraculeusement)_ à récupérer le manuscrit de Jiraya et comptait bien s'en servir:

_Tsunade, pose ce livre lentement sur le sol et il ne se passera rien de déplaisant autant pour toi que pour moi.

_Jiraya, cesse de me prendre pour une abrutie et ne dit plus un mot si tu ne veux pas qu'on utilise ton livre pour faire des confettis.

_O.O Tu n'oserais tout de même pas.

_Que tu crois! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur tu as intérêt à m'écouter! *part l'air triomphant avec Jiraya qui se traîne derrière elle*

_Oui Tsunadeee... * la suit l'air totalement vaincu et soumis*

Et deux de moins. Du côté de Sasuke _( qui je le rappel à lancé sans le vouloir cette course folle)_ et Sakura , qui tente de se dégager du mieu qu'elle peux. Sasuke qui s'est fait écraser et broyés quelques membres par Choji, ne peux simplement pas bouger:

_Heu désolé Sasuke, ça va? Demanda le pauvre Choji qui n'y peux rien s'il est gr... un peu enveloppé.

_je vais te tuer.

_Keskiladiiiiii???? Demanda le porcinet.

**Oula ça c'est pas du tout bon pour moi, si je lui dit la vérité: je suis mort, si je ne lui répond pas: je suis mort. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, oui mais quoi?!**

*après quelques secondes de réflexions trèèèèès intenses*

_Il est heureux de te voir, et te dit qu'il t'aime. ~__~"

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasukeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi aussi je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!!! * le serre jusqu'à l'étouffer et lui pète une côte au passage*

Sasuke:_ D8 *DIE* _(nan mais il meurt pas hein?! juste évanoui rassurez vous)_

De leur côté Shikamaru et Temari se sont eux aussi relevés, et il ne leur a pas fallut plus de 1minute et 12 secondes pour recommencer à se disputer. Gaara agacé _(et quelque peu amusé) _par ce spéctacle décide de les "punir" à sa façon. Il constitua une sphère de sable dans laquelle il enferma les deux energumènes.

_On peux savoir ce que tu fais.

_Qu'il est galèèère.

_Amusez vous bien.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! *plop*

Peu à peu la sphère se rétréciçait sous les yeux ébahi du petit groupe.

_O.O

_Je ne vais pas les tuer! Je leur offre un petit moment d'intimité. *hin hin*

Personne n'ose plus parler car avec Gaara on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Comme c'est plus trop intéressant on passe à quelqu'un d'autre et on reviendra sur eux plus tards.

De son côté Shino -qui est toujours debout- aide Lee à se relever _(incoryable hein?!) _et ils décident de s'éloigner un peu du groupe. Lorsqu'il fait un tour d'horizon, Lee tombe sur une bouteille "qui-n'a-plus-d'étiquette" et décide de la boire parcequ'il a très soiffe Shino le suit de près.

Quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait apercevoir Lee qui commencait à se dandiner provoquant le dégout de tous, et à la surprise général s'approcha lentement de... Gaara jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètre. Le jeune rouquin le regarda interloqué et quand il le vit se rapprocher de son visage... lui asséna un coup de poing magistral au ventre ce qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin avec toujours son sourire"nice-guy-crétin" collé au visage.

Shino commencait lui aussi à sentir les effets de l'alcool _(quoi vous n'aviez toujours pas déviné?? je plaiisante^^) _sauf que contrairement à Lee il avait d'autre projet en tête en effet il avait toujours une dent contre une certaine blonde qui -en ce moment même- se trouvait dans une position assez délicate. En effet elle avait osé parler d'une chose que l'on appel... insecticide_ (pour ses fleurs cheries)_!!

Et ça, le jeune Aburame n'allait pas le laissé passer, aussi il infiltra quelques uns de ses petits partenaires directement dans le yukata d'Ino. Au moment où elle sentit les "affreuses bestioles" -comme elle les appelait- s'infiltrer par le haut de son yukata , elle se retint de pousser un cris d'horreur et n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. En effet un geste de sa part pourrait être mal interprêté par _(ce beau gosse, cet appolon de Kiba) _ce crétin congénital assoiffé de chair humaine qui se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle, et d'un autre côté plus elle s'agitait plus les "affreuses bestioles" s'agitaient à leur tour.

Deux solutions s'offraient à elle:

_soit elle se libérait de l'étreinte "étouffante et forcé" - cru-t-elle bon de préciser- de Kiba offrant le champ libre au "affreuses bestioles" qui s'empresseraient de circuler joyeusement sous ses vêtements

_soit elle se laissait mourir étouffé sous le poids de Kiba laissant au "affreuses bestioles" le temps de se prélasser gaiement sur son corps.

Evidement aucune des deux solutions n'était envisageable, c'était sans compter l'intervention innatendue des insectes qui firent -malgré elle- legèrement tressaillir Ino. Kiba, qui sentit sa jeune blonde bouger sous lui, prit ça comme une invitation _(hein? mais pourquoi?) _et s'empressa d'y répondre. Ni une ni deux, ses lèvres viennent se poser d'abord délicatement sur les siennes _(encore) _Ino qui ne s'attendait pas à ce contact imprévu ne sut comment réagir. Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle sentit qu'il approfondit le baiser mais si elle se remuait-pour-lui-en-mettre-une dieu sait comment réagiraient les "vous savez qui". Aussi elle décida d'y répondre, pas totalement sans que ça lui plaise...

-------------------------------------------------

Pendant que tout le monde était en train de s'embrasser, se saouler, rougir après avoir écrasé sa poitrine sur la tête de son voisin sous le regard inquiétant de son cousin ou même de faire chanter son amour _(inavoué)_ de toujours; il y avait deux personnes qui brillaient par leur absence. Soudain un bruit attira l'attention du petit groupe, il se tournèrent tous dans la direction du dit "bruit" et tombèrent face à face avec une sphère de sable. C'était Shikamaru et Temari _(ah on les avait oublié ceux-la) _qui étaient _(déjà) _en train de se disputer.

On pouvait entendre quelques bribes de phrases tel que:

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute abrutit!!

et il y avait aussi des:

_Galèèère.

on pouvait aussi entendre des:

_et en plus il a fallut que je tombe sur toi!!

et il y avait aussi des:

_Galèèère.

Puis la conversation commença peu à peu à s'adoussir, les protagonistes devaient en avoir marre de raler/galérer. Nos jeunes amis s'étaient rapproché pour ne pas en perdre une miette. _(ouais entre temps les insectes sont miracumeusement partient, Néji n'en veux plus à Naruto et bien sûr Kiba et Ino se sont décollés...) _Après plusieurs minutes d'adoussissement on pouvait entendre des:

_Tu sais je suis désolée de m'être aussi souvant énerver contre toi.

et il y avait aussi des:

_Et toi t'es pas si galèèère.

on pouvait aussi entendre des:

_Tu sais au fond tes pas si abrutit dégénéré que ça.

et il y avait aussi des:

_Et toi t'es pas si galèèère.

A prèsent ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la parois sabloneuse. Tous était là à attendre on ne sait quelle apparition divine ou autre miracle jusqu'à l'entente d'un:

*smack*

Tous:_ O.................

La sphère de sable:_ *smack, slurp, resmack, reslurp* _(XD)_

Evidement tous était agacé de n'avoir que le son et pas l'image! Ce fut Gaara qui mit fin au supplice et qui fit glisser le sable ne laissant qu'une espèce-de-bulle-qui-les-faisaient-flotter-en-l'air. Tous regardaient le spectacle jusqu'à ce que les protagonistes mettent enfin fin au spectacle/supplice. Il se regardèrent, puis les regardèrent, puis se regardèrent encore (histoire de vérifier s'ils ont toute leur tête) puis les regardèrent encore. Une fois sortit de leur lethargie profonde, on pu entendre un:

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

et il y avait aussi un:

_Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère.

et aussi quelques:

_*clap clap* Wouuuuuh, eh ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt!

Une fois "l'incident" clos, plus personne n'en reparla sous peine ... que ça soit la dernière action que l'on puisse faire... vivant.

-------------------------------------------------

La fin de Jyraya et Tsunade parce qu'on les avait presque oublié eux aussi:

Un peu plus loin (un peu plus tard) Tsunade avait enfin trouvé la punition adéquate pour son chère amour (inavoué) lui devait s'occuper de la paperasse de Konoha pendant qu'elle... ça elle ne l'a pas précisé.

Or donc Jyraya était en train de rédiger une lettre pour Suna, lorsque des pensées toujours aussi perverses vinrent s'immiserà côté des autres pensées perverses déjà en stock. Aussi ces pensées finirent par se répercuter sur la dite lettre, donc à la place de "nous allons donc travailler tous ensemble a la suppression d'Akatsuki", il mit "nous allons donc travailler tous ensemble a la suppression du yukata de tsunade" sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive _(évidement) _. Une fois la lettre terminée, il se leva instinctivement et partit chercher son amour (inavoué). Sa quête le mena directement au bain public (ben ça alors), une fois qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était il ne pu retenir un: _Mais chui trop con, elle sera surrement pas là! Pourquoi je suis pas directement allé voir les bar _(c'est vrai ça pourquoi?!) _Bon ben puisque j'y suis...

Il se posta donc à son poste d'observation habituel et entreprit d'étudier les jeunes demoiselles qui se trouvaient là. Son regard s'attarda sur une brune, puis sur une rousse, puis sur une au cheveux chatin, puis sur une _(chauve??!!)_ autre brune pour _(enfin!)_ se posait une une blonde-à-la-poitrine-imposante. Il sucruta un peu mieu et se rendit compte que c'était... Tsunade!! _(waa quelle surpriiise.)_

_Wouu la petite coquiine. *--*

*chting*

La dite blonde-à-la-poitrine-imposante entendit _(miraculeusement)_ cet abrutit d'hermite pas net de Jyraya, et ni une ni deux sortit du bain pour l'envoyer 40 à 50 mettres plus loin.

___________________________________________________________

roulement de tambour, concert de trompette, clap clap. Comme-la-tranche-de-pain-et-la-confiture compagnie a le plaisir de vous présenteeeeeer, le onzième chapiiiiiiitre!!!

Tous:_ Hourra ouais youpi super hourra!!

Moi:_ Ouais je sais je sais JE suis génial.

*doum doum, la terreur s'installe, mais que ce passe t il donc??*

Antwind:_ Comment ça TU est génial, je te rappel que si je n'étais pas revenu et que je ne t'avais pas dis plein de compliments _(que je ne pense pas)_ sur ton début de chapitre, tu serais toujours en train de crever dans ta merde pauvre insecte!

Tous:_ Ouais bon t'es sympa mais nous aussi on a des réclamations à faire hein?!

Antwind:_ *ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien* _(bien fais pour toi na! mouahahahaha)_

Ino&Kiba:_ Donc. Eh ben ! Enfin tu nous case ensemble! Il était temps!

Moi&Antwind:_ Pourquoi c'est ce que vous aviez compris? haha, hahaha, hahaha mouahahahahhahaha _(rire diabolique version 2.O)_

Shikamaru&Temari:_ Donc nous aussi c'était que du vent le truc de la bulle et tout le bordel.

Moi:_ Ah nan, vous c'est bon c'est fait on en parle plus!

Shikamaru&Temari:_ Galèèère/Shikachériiiii!!!

Sasuke:_ Et moi dans tout ça je vous rappelle que je me suis fais broyer quand meme!

Sakura:_ Kyaaaaaaa Sasu chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi:_ Bon je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de lire la suiite!!

*un ange passe*

Moi:_ Ouais bon ben si vous avez des réclamations c'est à _(l'autre abrutit congénital doublé d'un machiavélique psycophate) _mon meeeerveilleux partenaire qu'il faut les faire! Review? Ou au moins, lecture?

-----------------------------------------------

Le petit mot de Gaara:

A ça y est j'ai enfin un rôle intéressant... Moi qui avait peur de savoir ce qui aller m'arriver... Je l'aime bien cette fic finalement *hinhinhin*

-----------------------------------------------

Moi:_ Bon ben voila, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à vous dire que je vous adore et que je ne sais pas duuuu touuut quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre^^ bisouuu


End file.
